Is this what they call love?
by chocolate and nutella lover
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya finds a girl that was about to be killed by a hollow. He saves her and feels attached to her and realizing she has spiritual pressure and may be a good shinigami decides to take her. She meets Hitsugaya being the new third seat of the division. Things start changing for both; for good or for bad? Changed from My Brother Bad at summaries but read. Criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter revised with a few changes. Hope you like it. The plot will be a little different and at a higher pace. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Well I think this is how my life is going to end" I said.

"Oh, so you are not afraid to die?" the hollow asked.

'What a stupid question' I thought "why would I be, it's not like I have a purpose on life or anything."

"If that's what you think, better end up this qu… ugh! I was going to eat! Who do you think you are?"

"My only duty is to get rid of hollows not to give my name to anyone I meet" the man who just arrived, my savior, said. And then he finished the hollow. 'There goes another opportunity'.

"Why did you do that? I don't need help from anyone that acts as cocky as you!" I shouted. 'My horrible life was about to end and this man just had to come and interrupt it all'.

"Like I said my only duty is to get rid of hollows and it doesn't matter if you lik…" the man stop talking and looked at me directly in the eye, I glared at him.

"It seems you have spiritual pressure inside of you but has been lowered by your fight with the hollow. I also see you were not afraid to die and that are good qualities for a shinigami"

"So? I don't care what you think just leave me alone"

"No, you are coming with me"

"Why?"

"Because I say so"

"No"

"I can see you have had dreams, those are ways your Zanpakutō uses to call for you. If you don't learn its name and can't use to the fullest your spiritual pressure you will be eaten by it"

"…"

"Good, now let's go

" "I already told you I'm not coming. All I want is my life to come to an end so I will let my stupid nightmare to eat me" I said and started walking the other way but the insistent man grabbed my wrist and started dragging me with him 'he is strong; I will not be able to escape'.

"I give up but at least tell me your name" I said. He looked at me with his blank expression and said "Kuchiki Byakuya, yours?"

"I won't tell you, Byakuya, and where are we going anyway?" he had stopped dragging me and we were now walking side by side.

"Is Kuchiki-san for you and we are going to the Kuchiki district, you will be living with me and go to the academy to study and become a shiniami of the Gotei 13 and bring pride to the Kuchiki family" "Oh so I am part of your family now? You are like my big brother now right so can I call you nii-san?" I asked with a sarcastic didn't answer and I took that as a yes.

But why would he do that? No one ever liked me ever since I was little because they were always afraid of me or something like that. I was weird, I had to admit that. Mi messy blonde hair always took the attention but when they looked into my green-red eyes they would run away. I'm not skinny neither I'm fat, and my high is normal too so I didn't really get why people were afraid of me but I got used to it and lived myself for years. I learned a bit of shunpo and kido to be able to defend myself. I had a lot of strength but never really go to hand-to-hand combats. Finally, I am really lazy so I spent the majority of my time sleeping and just got up when I had to eat, that's why I'm not really looking forward to attend the academy and become a shinigami. Being a shinigami must be really tiring, to have to do paperwork, kill hollows, more paperwork, reunions in the squads, paperwork, training, paperwork and so many things… OMG! I will die for doing all that work! I just want to sleep or maybe die because I think my life is really miserable although I do know there are people in worse conditions than myself but still…

I let out an involuntary sigh and Byakuya just gave me an annoyed looked and those looks just pissed me off; I stopped and started shouting at him.

"Nii-san I don't want to go to the academy, I don't want your help. I just want to sleep!"

"We already discuss this"

"But nii-san"

"You can't call me nii-san until you tell me your name"

"Then I won't talk to you"

"Very well then, but first I will show you your new room, we are in the district no. Follow me."

I followed him without saying a thing. It was a big house; we walked a few minutes until we stopped in front one of the MANY empty rooms we had already passed by. Why did we have to stop in this specific room? Byakuya sure is crazy but I will not talk to him.

"This will be your room, the one to the right is my room but don't go unless it is an emergency. Tomorrow you will be starting the academy so wake up early. I will have a person t take you there since I am busy"

Oh so that's why. Great, my new brother is a busy man. He must be a captain. But even if curiosity is killing me, I will not give up and tell him my name. Let's see who wins. He looked at me and walked to his room leaving me alone in the dark hall. I love darkness, I went into my room and drooped myself into the big comfortable bed. Today was a tiring day but tomorrow will be even worse. I am very curious to who will be the poor soul to take me there. Ja, I won't go to that kind of place without giving a fight first.

"I told you I won't go"

"Let's make a deak then" he said. I was now listening carfully. I like bets. "If you can pass the academy in less than a month I will leave you alone"

"Oh you alreayd lost Kuchiki! I will win that bet. In fact, make it a week"

"Very wll then, but that's only if you pass in that time. You will still be a part of this family but you will be allowed to go wherever you want"

"I think we got a deal" I said and we shook our hands. Let's begin this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm okay woth the first chapters so there's not so much of a difference. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

The next day when I opened my eyes I felt some pressure in my belly and my legs. I opened my eyes only to see me as being carried by someone and we were walking to some stupid place, probably the academy.

"Ugh! What the hell?" I asked, my stomach hurting.

"Oh I see you are awake. Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and now yours too. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"And my name is Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the 6th division, but you can call us by our names"

"Yeah whatever"

"You don't have to tell us your name if you don't want to. Nii-sama already told us about how… obstinate you were with your name. T-that's what he said"

"Yeah, I won't tell you my name" I said giggling. She is so scared of me but in a good way. I like them but I won't tell them; they would probably tell him.

"Can I walk by myself?" I said politely although it was really difficult for me in this position.

"I am sorry but captain Kuchiki warn us that since you didn't want to go to the academy you would try to escape so until we get there you will he in my shoulder" said Renji.

"Great" I said, now I really have no way to escape. I didn't even give a fight. But I was going to come and put some effort and win that bet! Screw Byakuya, I'm winning this.

"You are really a hard sleeper. We tried to wake you up but you just kept saying 'leave me alone you moron, don't you see I'm in the middle of something?'" Rukia told me while laughing. I was so embarrass I think I had my cheeks the same color as Rengi's hair. Some more walk with students throwing weird looks at us for someone being carried by the vice-captain of the sixth division and the sister of the captain of that squad.

"We are here" Renji said while putting me on the ground. It was a big building, with a lot of space for students to practice whatever they wanted. I looked around and saw the horror, woman and men wearing some kind of kimono which I dislike so much. But then I spotted a big tree where I can sleep without anyone bothering me, that's perfect. At least there was 1 good thing about this.

"We'll take you to the office. They will give you your uniform, schedule and keys to your room. you start classes tomorrow"

"Okay let's go" From the corner of mu eye I could see them both smirking. But I will not be staying here for long; no, not in this world. I got my keys, schedule and uniform and then I said my goodbyes to Rukia and Renji.

I decided that if have to wear this uniform I will give it my personal touches. I cut off the long sleeves and in the edges I put the kenseikan Byakuya gave me last night to demonstrate the pride of the family, whatever that means. I turned the long skirt-like kimono into something that looked like pants. I also wrapped a thin piece of black cloth around my waist. I like how it looks now.

Then I looked at my schedule and almost fainted. I had Hohō at 6 in the morning! What kind of person wakes up before noon? Then I have Kidō and Zanjutsu. I don't know my sword's name so I still don't have Hakuda. I will be the best at this for me to have Hakuda and then leave this stupid place. Hohō and Kidō are not difficult and I am not new at those and although I hate Hakuda, that in what I am the best so this will be easy.

I started to look around the building while receiving glances from my upper classmates. It must be because of how badass my uniform looks and/or

hair. My destination was the big tree I had seen when I had arrived but I didn't only find the tree but someone was sleeping in the spot I had already claimed. I walked to the direction of the person. It was a boy with brown hair and strong-looking body. I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed but I could tell he was not sleeping. I tried to calm myself before speaking.

"Hey, that's my spot" I growled. Well I 'tried' to say it calmly but it came out like that.

"I don't see your name written in here" he said.

"That's because I'm new and-"

"Then it's not yours. I have 5 years in this academy and this has always been MY spot" he said with a smirk on his stupid face.

All my anger flew away when I heard 5 years. 5 years? Is Byakuya crazy or he really thinks I will do what a normal person does in those years in just a week? Ugh. I though it was just a year.

"Y-you have been here for 5 years? But you are graduating this year right?"

"No? I still got one more year. You didn't know?" he said a little confused.

"N-n-no, I didn't" I said with tears almost falling from my eyes. "That bastard tricked me. How was I suppose to know it was that long?! No... calm down. I can make it. It's me after all, I can survive anything the life has prepared for me" I will find a way to end this as soon as possible

and then I will murder Byakuya when he is sleeping for tricking me.

"Wow, you are the first girl I know that has a killing intent, even if we are in an academy preparing ourselves to practically kill not everyone has that" he said.

"Really?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah. You want to share my spot?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… we are friends now, right?"

"We are?"

"Yeah because I only share my spot with my friends and since you don't look like giving up to me having this spot… well you get the point" he said.

I wanted to cry again but of happiness now. I don't know here the hell these emotions are coming but it feels really great to have a spot to sleep and someone to share it with. I was so happy I unconsciously hugged him making him blush a little to what I laughed with a blush of myself.

"I will take that as a yes. So what's your name?"

Do I really want to give him my name? I didn't even give my name to nii-san, Rukia or Renji.

"You go first" I said.

"Ok? My name is Kinomoto Haru. Now you go"

"Mmmm… no I won't tell you"

"Why?! I told you mine"

"Because I don't want to tell you. Let's sleep" I said while making him settle down and sleep by my side.

Maybe it is not so bad being in here. I have a friend now and I have some ways to kill nii-san. Today was not so bad after all, but tomorrow it is when it actually starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm tired but I finished rewritting the firat three chapters! Today was really tiring but I will try to update this story whenever I can and I promise to make it very very intersting. Review please!**

* * *

"Kura-chan, wake up you thick-sleepyhead. You are going to be late and you are being assign to your squad today! You should be there early!" shouted Momozono Hikari.

Hikari-chan was my roommate while I was here in the academy. When I told Haru and Hikari-chan (who by the way insists in me calling her with the suffix –chan) what I wanted to do I asked for there help. Hikari was in charge in making me get up every morning because she was my roommate while Haru would give me advice because he was my sempai.

I spent a week here and today is my graduation ceremony and my assignation to a squad. I hope I get to be with Byakuya (gave up in calling him nii-san because he is not really my brother and I don't see a big difference eighter) and so we can be together but thinking it all over better not. He wouldn't allow me to be doing nothing all day. Maybe I can go with Zaraki who doesn't care whether you train if you are strong.

As you see, I gave up on keeping my name a secret when Hikari locked all the doors of our room and took everything out. I was there for an entire day without food and no comfortable place to sleep. She is like a demon when she wants something, but I can't judge, I'm like that too.

My name now is Kuchiki Kurayami. It wasn't difficult to add the family name since I didn't have one to start with. When Byakuya saw I was giving up, he said that he didn't want to hear it anymore, like he was the one giving up on our game, so I told him more securely although I knew what he was trying.

"I want to sleep more Hirari-chan, it doesn't matter if I'm late or not" I mumbled while trying to cover myself with the covers she was pulling.

"You only have 5 minutes until you are late; again, and I want you to be early for the first time in your life for something

"

"Okay, I will be early today"

"Finally!" she said while rolling her eyes.

In my defense, the beds are too comfortable and the rooms too warm for anyone to want to get up so early.

I got ready in less than five minutes, said goodbye and started walking to the outside of the building and I was in such a hurry I forgot the kenseikan Byakuya gave me. That means today was not going to be good; those were like my everyday lucky charms.

As you may have already noticed I passed the academy in a week. Congratulations to me~ Anyways, today I am graduating and they say every graduated student is to join a squad even if they don't want to so there is no escaping to this.

I got to the auditorium where the ceremony was going to be held and I saw everyone was there waiting for me. Did I say I was the only one graduating? Yeah I forgot to say that...

"She is finally here. We can start" said the old man- uh I mean, the academy's supervisor and head master.

The ceremony was short but boring...I wasn't even paying attention until I heard my name being called again, I looked up to see what I misses.

"...numer ten" he said. Number ten? What does that mean? Is it for time orfor points? I saw the people getting up. Captains were leaving and I then saw the one I was looking for.

"Hey Byakuya!"

"Congratulations. You won the bet" he said getting near me. I smiled.

"Thanks. Umm, you now what ten meant?" I asked a little embarrassed to ask, demonstrating I wasn't paying attention.

"Typical of you and your lack of concentration" he said "ten means the number of the squad you are assigned to"

"Oh... is that your squad?"

"No. The captain of that squad is him" he said pointing to something behind me. I turmed ar

ound to see a boy with silver hair.

"Hello. My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro"

I nodded but didn't sat anything. He knows who I am.

"I will go now. Bye Kura" The older Kuchiki said and waved.

"Bye Byakuya" I said and waved back. I looked at Rangiku and Toushiro again "so what are we going to do?"

"We have to see what level you are at and see if you deserve a seat" he said and started walking. I followed him.

"Oh I'm too weak to even deserve an examination or a seat in the squad. I will probably be one of those shinigamis that are always doing nothing" I said with honesty and I hope he drops the subject and just goes with my answer.

"I can't do is a protocol and I'm sure that for someone to graduate with just a week must be strong"

I said norhing to this. What can I say to that? Even if I oppose to this idea he would still have to do it. After that, w

e arrived at the barracks of rhe tenth division squad. It was wide and the people here looked nice. I like this place already. I also spotted the perfect place to sleep.

"Seems like we got the little genious" "She looks weak though" "She is still a Kuchiki" Rumors spread fast.

"Oh you are Kura-chan! Renji and Rukia have told me so much about you!" Shouted a blond woman with big breasts while grabbing my poor cheecks and pulling them. "I'm the vice captain Matsumoto Rangiku but just call me Rangiku. Oh we will have so much fun together and all. Would you liketo drink some sake?" she said, finally leaving my cheecks.

"Nice to meet you and no, I don't drink" I said rubbing my cheeks.

"Matsumoto! First of all you know this is no time or place to drink sake and second I have to test her so don't interrupt"

Rangiku pouted, gave me a wink and said 'good luck' before going who knows where.

"Let's go. The faster the better"

We walked a little more and arrived at a training ground. We were alone and I was glad we were. I don't want many people see me use my zanpakutö, especially because we always fight at the end.

"Your test is easy. You call your zanpakutö into shikai form and get rid of the enemies placed all around here. Then just show your bankai if you have one. Ready?"

"I guess" I said. I'm not ready but what can I do?

"Start"

"Emerge: Hekireki"

I did the exercise in a matter of seconds, not missing any. I couldn't lie to him; he was there with Byakuya watching me practice and Reki didn't want to loose his pride as an all mighty zanpakutö.

"Is that all?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment and then sighted. The sooner or the later he will find out so why not now anyways?

"Emerge from the twin thunder doors: Takumashī Hekireki" I said. The two wolf-like figures soon appeared at bothe sides of me. One was blindly shining at my left and the other was roaring at my right. They were in fact just one but they got separated for some reason. Behind us there was the dragon that was always present in my dreams. He had wings and he could transport me while the wolfs dollowed behind or attacked by the sides.

"Can we end this?" I asked. I was bored and I wanted to sleep.

"... Yeah, I will tell you tomorrow your results"

"Great" I said while Reki entered into sword form again. "I will go to sleep mow. If you need me, and I hope you don't, go look for me on that tree" I showed him the tree and went there. I got up so early today and it is still so early. It's not even noon! Well I just survived the worst. How bad can it get now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey author here! **

**That's not funny but I always wanted to say, err, write that. Enjoy the story and leave reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"Kura"

"Five more minutes Hikari-chan"

"Kura wake up already"

"I said 5 minutes damn it!" I shouted all awake, punching who, in my sleep though was Hikari, in the stomach very hard since she almost always dodge my attacks.

"Are you usually like this when you wake up?" Toushiro asked rubbing his stomach. 'Great first impression Kura' I thought and held my hand for him to stand up. He took it with his eyes closed, still with a little pain.

"Sorry captain" I said while blushing and rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. What a great first impression I just did in the worst person I could have done it. Why the hell did he come and not another person?

"No I'm sorry. I should have already learned with Matsumoto's way of sleeping. You two are very similar in more than one way" he said and sighted. I laughed at his misery and he glared. "Back to the topic at hand. You are now third seat of squad ten. Be proud and you can have the day to go and tell Byakuya that-"

"No! No, no, no. Why am I third seat? Do I have to do paperwork? Do I have to wake up early and all that? Do I have to keep order here? Why aren't you answering me Toushiro?" I shouted, looking frantically for an answer. All I wanted was to lay down and do nothing at all and I have to do all that. Well he hasn't said I have to but I just see it coming. Oh God. I will never sleep again and, and. Okay I need to calm down; I'm hyperventilating again. In. Out. In. Out. In.

"Are you done?" He asked. Out. In. "You have that position because of your abilities although I still have to see you in battle and it can't with someone you know so..." he said and trailed off but he then noticed and was back to the topic. Out. In. Out. "As for your questions. You don't put order here; I do. Paperwork, well, if I need help and I usually do, because my vice-captain is very lazy,yes, you will help me. You have to get up early and be alert at all-"

I lost it.

"No. You have no right to tell me what to do and first of all I will put some order here because" I paused my screaming, directing my attention from Toushiro to the group making a mess behind him "this people don't know how to behave and they should know their places! With me around you will behave like civilized persons!" I shouted and everything was silence. I glanced at Toushiro who was twitching and a vein was getting bigger and bigger in his forehead. I think he is waiting for me to finish "I-I'm done Toushiro"

"I'm your captain and I have all the right. I see you have experience in marking out your point and always want to be heard but you will have to behave just as you said to this morons" he said signaling the people behind him, now arranging the mess they had. Good. "And now seeing your little tantrum you **will** do paperwork want it or not. You have a room in the barracks, I'll show it to you" he said and started walking with me trailing closely behind him.

We walked a couple of minutes until into silent halls. It was peaceful, with a fountain and trees and flowers in front of the rooms. Just the perfect place to sleep.

"This will be your room. Mine is down the hall to the left and Matsumoto's room is to the right. If you need anything go to Matsumoto's. Don't bother me." He said and walked to his room.

"Matsumoto is not here. She went to drink with Kira and other friends. Can I stay with you for a couple of minutes? I'm bored and you scared the sleepiness out of me" I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. That's me for you: yelling a moment ago and then talk and act like nothing happen.

"Do what you want" he said going into his room and leaving the door open. Guess that's a yes.

"Oh your room is so, so... so clean and organized!" I said entering the room. It was all freaking shining from cleanliness! How can anyone live like that? All organized and everything...

"Is my room after all. Got to keep it clean" he said while looking for something. How can he not find something if everything is so in order and... a bed.

"Want any help with that?" I asked sarcastically. Yeah right, like if I will actually move a finger to do any physical job. Pft, what a joke. "This bed is co comfortable and cold but warm at the same time..." I said falling asleep.

"I would appreciate a little- Don't offer a helping hand if you are going to sleep in someone else's bed!" he shouted and I opened my eyes to laugh at him and his expression. It was priceless.

"Chill down Hitsu-kun. Come and sleep with me for a while" I said suppressing a yawn.

"Don't call me like that and no. We are behind in some work so we, meaning the two of us, meaning you and me, will work on that with no excuse"

"But I don't wanna" I said and pouted.

"You were the one that wanted to come here with me" he said, mucking me, laughing at my misery.

"Didn't you said I had the day off to go to Byakuya's?" I asked, remembering what he said earlier.

"Now you don't"

"Why'"

"Because one: you punched me. Two: you challenged my authority by screaming. Three: you wanted to come here and four: you offered your help" He said smirking; showing his triumph upon me. That bastard.

"Okay Hit-su-kun. I will help you" I said and laughed as his rage was up again.

"Be glad you are one of the few people I let call me Toushiro. Respect that privilege or do you want me to remove it?"

"Oh" I said not knowing that "then I'm sorry Toushiro" I said grabbing the papers he was handing me in.

"It's okay just get to work" he said and we both started working in silence. At least he let me stay at his soft bed and work.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you too have fun, I will try to update soon.**

**Also, if you like Naruto, I have two stories so you might pass and have a glance at them. Also a Fairy Tail story. Thanks so please read and favorite, follow, review or whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Toushiro I'm hungry!" I said. No response, not even a simple movement

"I'm bored…" I whined this time. No response, he kept on reading some papers and writing some things down. I glared at him for ignoring me.

"Toushiro I'm sleepy" I insisted and still no answer from the boy who is a captain and should hear everyone equally. He kept on working in his papers like if I weren't even there. That shrimp! Ignoring me, he has some nerve!

I walked over to him and bent my arms to put my head, and then I bent my knees to be at his level because he was in the chair of his desk, I was on top of the desk

"Toushiro I'm bored, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm sleepy, and I'm angry at you because you are still ignoring me!" I shouted at his face. He finally raised his eyes from the papers he was reading and pushed me. I let out a scream as I fell backwards and hit my back.

"You are so mean! Why did you do that?" I asked as I rubbed my back. He glared at me as I was standing up.

"You haven't done anything! 10 minutes passed and you were already complaining about doing work and being tired, or hungry or sleepy! Why did you offer help if you weren't going to help?!" he screamed. I looked at him like he was the stupidest boy in the world.

"When I offered my help I was joking, I didn't imagine you would actually accept it. Besides, I'm as lazy as a bear when he is hungry and a rabbit jumps in front of a turtle that was practicing how to surf next to his instructor the unicorn and his brother the whale" I said closing my eyes and laying in the bed again not caring that what I just said didn't make sense at all or that it had nothing to do with what we were talking about.

"A whale and a turtle can't be brothers and the bear and the rabbit have nothing to do with the hungry bear who wasn't able to eat because the unicorn was teaching the turtle how to surf" Toushiro said and I abruptly stood up and looked directly into his eyes to see if it was actually him that was talking and if he was being serious.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

He shrugged "I was just following what you were saying. Now start working"

"Let's eat something first, is really late already"

"It's 2 in the afternoon!" he shouted.

"So? Perfect time for some food and then a nap" I said standing up. Toushiro followed suit while mumbling unreasonable and incoherent things.

"Where are we going then?" I asked and saw a vein pop in Toushiro's forehead. "You don't expect me to know the places around here do you? This is my first day!"

"Then don't walk like you actually know!" he said and walked in a different direction. I followed him.

"Sorry. I thought you would say something" I said and he glared at me. After walking some time, much to my dismay, we arrived to a small restaurant and made our way yo a table when I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye. Turning around to see if whom I was thinking of was actually there I found Rengi. Yay, I was right! He was with Rangiku, Rukia and two other faces.

"Hey Renji!" I said happily to see the red head in a place I didn't know. Toushiro was such a party popper.

"Kura! Long time no see" he said.

"Kura, good to see you, we were just talking about your entry in the tenth division" said Rukia and grabbed my attention.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked interested.

"I was telling them how good your relation is with captain HItsugaya" Rangiku said with a 'sweet' smile.

"Is that so?" I asked innocently.

"What relation are you talking about" said Touchiro behind me. Now are eyes were on him. "We don't have all day. Let's eat already and get back to work" he said and grabbed my wrist to pull me but Rangiku grabbed the other.

"You could eat here with us" she suggested and I nodded. Toushiro growled but gave in. I sat between Toushiro and Rengi. Rukia was at Rengi's side. Across the table was Rangiku, a blond man with a covered eye and a raven-haired man with the number 69 in his cheek.

Rengi must have seen me looking at the two strange faces because he decided to finally introduce us, "Kuchiki Kurayami this is Izuru Kira, vice-captain of the third division and Shūhei Hisagi, vice-captain of the ninth division. You two, this is the youngest sister and third seat of the tenth division" he said.

"Hey Kurayami" said Hisagi.

"Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san" said Kira.

"Hey," I said "nice to meet you. You can call me Kura or Kura-chan, there is no need for formalities" I said with a smile. I felt Toushiro moving uneasily by my side; since the table was small we were really close, and I shot him a 'what are you doing' look. He was blushing and was looking angrily at Rangiku. Weird, did she-

"Kura, what did you do to our cute captain to make him come out of his office?" Rangiku asked, a brow up.

"His office? I never got to see it, we were in his room and-" I started but Renji interrupted.

"You took her directly to your room? You are going to have problems with captain Kuchiki later" Renji said and laughed. I tilted my head at his statement, not understanding a thing. I'm quite oblivious in some things and this was one of them, I glanced at Toushiro and he was redder than before.

"W-we were j-just worki-king!" he stammered and I giggled. He is cute when he is nervous. I still don't know what is going on but this is funny.

"Yeah right… working" Rangiku teased.

"He was working, I was just whining and told him to stop but he wouldn't listen and would jus continue with it. I got really exhausted" I said recalling what happened and how hard it was to come.

"You shouldn't say that in public Kura-san!" said Kira flushed. What's wrong with him?

"What are you talking about?" I asked "I was just explaining how Toushiro was working in the papers and I watch while whining that I was hungry" I explained again. A maid then came and took our orders.

"You should explain yourself better Kura-chan" Hisagi said, also with a red face. What were they thinking I was saying?

"You haven't answer my question" Rangiku said.

"Well I was whining so much that he just gave up and here we are!" I said.

"I usually whine a lot but he doesn't give up" Rangiku said thinking. Then a smile came up to her face. "Could it be something special between-"

"The food is here!" Toushiro said as the food was presented in the table. We all started eating in silence. After the food we made more small talk and then headed to our places. We spent almost all day in the restaurant. It was seven pm now.

"Let's go finish the work" I heard Toushiro say.

"You will finish. I need to beauty sleep" I said.

"You don't need beauty sleep" he said and blushed a little. I think Toushiro just has blushing problems; there is nothing embarrassing about that. Whatever, it doesn't concern me, I think.

"Well I said I'm lazy and that a nap after food was the best so I'm going to sleep" I said.

"I think there is nothing I can do" he said giving up. I smiled as my victory was presented and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Good night Toushiro, see you tomorrow noon" I said and walked to my room.

"You mean morning" he said averting his gaze and hiding his face. Did I hurt him or something?

"No, I said noon and noon it is" I said and entered my room, locking it. Maybe being here is not so bad. 'I will have to help with the paperwork once in a while though' I thought and crawled into my bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up near six am, not because I wanted to but because there was a loud sound just outside, in front of the door of my room. Thinking it was Toushiro coming to wake me up and yell at me; I shrugged it off and tried to continue sleeping but I couldn't because someone kept slamming the door. Groaning, I stood up and went to answer the door.

"I thought I said I would wake up until-" I started but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Kura-chan! I want to go with you shopping! We are going to the world of the living and we will visit some friends and eat sweets and everything, it will be so much fun so you are coming!" Rangiku said, or rather stated like I will go on and just agree with her. "Although you are not to tell the captain, he doesn't know a thing." She whispered into my ear and I chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can go with you. I have… things to do." I tried to lied but I have to admit, I didn't even convince myself. The things is, I don't like the world of the living. Humans are… weird creatures and if I have trouble understanding my own kind, no wonder I will have trouble with humans. I rather wait some time until I'm a more sociable being.

"And what are those things?" Rangiku asked irking an eyebrow. I tensed at this and tried to think of an excuse.

"I have to unpack."

"We can do it later."

"I don't like sweets."

"Eat something salty then."

I sighted heavily. This is getting us to nothing.

"Look Rangiku, I don't think I can socialize with other people so I don't want to go to the other side just yet. Can I go with you some other time?" I said, finally admitting that I'm a socially awkward person. At thinking this, I mentally face palmed myself.

"Oh," she said, "I understand. Let's go together some other time then."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding, good luck." I said and waved her goodbye. She waved back and said good luck and I stared at her for a few seconds until it hit me. Good luck with what? But, it was too late for me to ask.

I turned and was about to head to my bed when my fortress came down. Yeah, I built a fortress above my bed because I was too lazy to unpack everything and I thought it would look good. Right now, I don't really feel like unpacking things and arranging and all that… I don't even know how to do it. In the academy it was always Hikari the one to do everything and I bet that if I were to be in the Kuchiki district, I would make Byakuya arrange everything. I don't know how, but I would find a way.

"I'm hungry and hot" I said to myself and look down to what I was wearing to see why I was so hot and I was still wearing the academy's uniform. As expected, this thing is as hot as an oven, if not hotter.

"If I recall correctly, my cloth is… no, I have no idea where it is. I suppose everything is mere cloth. I should have packed myself instead of making Hikari do it.

I walked to the boxes scattered all over and picked the first box. Papers? I don't have any papers, why this box has papers? Ah, moving on… kenseikans? I have that much I can fill an entire box? They are all even the same color! Okay, next. Shoes. Great, we are progressing. I took a pair of sandals and put them on, throwing the others to a corner. Next. Cloth! I took a blue tank top and a pair of shorts (I still don't have shinigami clothes) and got changed, making sure to put my lucky charm: a kenseikan, on.

Standing in the middle of my room (which is rather big) I sighted. I made a bigger mess than what it was from the beginning. Resisting the urge to just sleep more, I decided to train a little. I took Hekireki and left the room.

Humming a random tune, I inspected the building when I bumped into someone, making me fall to the floor.

"Ow." I said and saw a hand extend to help me. I took it without hesitation and then looked at the person I bumped. Happiness soon took over as I jumped and embraced the tall man in a tight hug.

"I missed you too." Byakuya said and I laughed.

"How are you? No, wait. Why y are you here?" I asked.

"I was just visiting you. Can't I do that?" he asked and if it wasn't for his stoic face, I would swear he was pouting.

"No, no, you can." I said and laughed again.

"Where you going to train?" he asked, looking at my zanpakutö over my shoulder.

"Yeah, a little warm-up for when I have to arrange my room. Is a disaster, I even scared myself with such a sight." I said. This time it was his time to chuckle.

"May I spare with you?" he asked. I bowed. "Of course you may," I said and grinned but then it faded, "in the Kuchiki compound. The training grounds here are so weird." I said. I saw them yesterday and it looked like a maze.

He didn't say anything and started walking. I followed suit.

"So, where are Renji and Rukia?" I asked as we walk side by side.

"They both went to the world of the living with Matsumoto."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I hate it." He said as if the place was the most horrible thing. I personally think the people are the problem.

"Me too." I said and continued walking in silence until we reach the district.

"Ready?" he asked, standing like he was just going to drink some tea. I make my stance and nodded. "Let us use shikai only. I don't want to reconstruct the building again."

I nodded again, ignoring the last comment as my curiosity popped out. Now, is just us sparring.

.

.

.

"I should have known *pant* that going against you *pant* and try to win was impossible" I said as I struggle to take air all the way to my lungs.

"You did well considering you stood so long against me in its shikai form." Byakuya said with, what I think was a smirk.

"Ah! I have to *pant* train more." I said and made my way to his side. He was now… drinking tea!

"Your stance is still weak. You lack concentration. Maturity is also very important in both you and your zanpakutö." He instructed me and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I sipped my tea.

"If I may add; you lasted longer than Renji did." He whispered and my eyes went wide.

"Really? I though Renji would last longer:"

"He gets to excited, that's his problem." He said and we remained silent after this, watching the sunset.

After a few minutes, I stood up and brushed invisible dust out of me and said, "I should probably get going. I still have to arrange my room."

"I will get you more proper clothes tomorrow." Byakuya said as he looked over me.

I huffed, "It's not like I'm naked."

"It's almost there."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is totally inappropriate."

"Okay, sorry." I said to try to make him stop.

"Guys were ogling at you." Now he won't stop.

"This was the only things I had!" I said and then whispered although he heard me "or at least that could find."

"I will go with you and arrange the room with you. I don't want men ogling at you again." He said and I laughed.

"Haha, it seems like someone has a brother complex."

He scoffed and turned around, not saying anything to what I said.

"Is this the same with Rukia?" I asked, still laughing.

"Rukia has the body of a ten year old. You in the other hand…"

"True." I said, just arriving to the tenth squad barracks.

He got to my room and Byakuya stated arranging my things. I sat by the door, watching him work.

"You are not helping him?"

"Kya!" I shouted and turned around to see who it was. "Toushiro! I thought you- ah, never mind. What are you doing here?" I asked, still sitting by the door, Toushiro looking down at me.

"I came here to wake you up at the time you said but you weren't here so I- uh, umm…"

"What's wrong? You are all red and… your nose is bleeding." I said. At hearing this, Byakuya came to where we were and took my wrist, pulling me up abruptly.

"Ow, what's wrong with you?" I asked, rubbing my wrist.

"You shouldn't stare down at her." Byakuya told Toushiro coldly, completely ignoring me.

"S-sorry." He said and exited the room.

"Ah, bye Toushiro!" I yelled and then looked at Byakuya "Why did you do that? I was talking with him!"

"He was staring at you!"

"Well obviously, we were talking, duh."

Byakuya sighted and rubbed his forehead. I think I cause him a headache.

"I will bring your new cloth tomorrow. Be careful and put proper clothes on." He said and left.

I took a look at my room. It was shinning clean, there were no boxes in sight and it was ordered. I will sleep good tonight, I thought and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It was a little hard to update this chapter. I want to do her personality more mature and maybe a little faster.**

** I partially like and don't like this chapter. Tell me what you think about it by reviewing please!**

**Oh, and if you know any beta reader, I'm looking for one so if you could recommend me one I would be grateful.**


End file.
